


Кто платит, тот и танцует

by H_Z



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, OOC idk, Slash, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Z/pseuds/H_Z
Summary: Проверка адъютанта на моральную устойчивость. Брачные игры бегемотов™. Джон Андрэ и бал.





	Кто платит, тот и танцует

– Признайтесь, – требует его генерал, весь – воплощенная задумчивость. – Признайтесь, Джон: неужели вы еще не отослали ей полдесятка баллад? Я уверен, в стихосложении вы так же талантливы, как и в прочих отраслях.  
Внутри себя Андрэ недовольно морщится, но в лицо генералу Клинтону любезно улыбается. Разве что нервно подрагивая углами рта.

– Понятия не имею, о ком вы, сэр. Точнее, о которой из них.

Клинтон возвращает улыбку, вроде как оценив удар. Иногда эта бесконечная партия (шахматная? фехтовальная?) начинает Андрэ утомлять. Галантность Клинтона, подозревает он не без оснований, – нечто большее, чем просто вежливость.  
– Джон, – говорит генерал вкрадчивым голосом, и подозрения Андрэ с новой силой идут рябью и волнами, как море в ветреную погоду. – Я хотел просить вас об одной незначительной услуге... весьма личного характера.

Только не опять, думает Андрэ, чувствуя неприятный холодок между лопатками, только не еще раз. Только не сейчас.

– Я, – продолжает как ни в чем не бывало Клинтон, – человек уже немолодой... и слабо знакомый с новопришедшими светскими обычаями. Как британцу с именем и статусом, мне не хотелось бы ударить в грязь лицом, пусть даже перед этими представителями полусвета...  
(Где-то тут внутренний Андрэ начинает тишайшим образом подвывать. Как небольшое привидение, позабытое на пустом чердаке.)  
– ...чем могу помочь вам я, сэр?  
– Ответьте мне, Джон, честно, как своему духовнику: молодые люди и юные дамы танцуют сейчас нечто новое? – с самым серьезным видом интересуется Клинтон. И, как бывает довольно часто, Андрэ не может понять, глумится ли он – или все-таки в самом деле внезапно нуждается в совете.  
– Насколько мне известно, никаких особенных подвижек в этой сфере не случилось, – осторожно отвечает он.  
– Я, сказать вам откровенно, был немного напряжен, когда та не лишенная прелести девица пригласила меня поразвлечь ее танцем. Вот был бы конфуз, верно, если бы старик Клинтон проявил себя не с лучшей стороны?

«Господи, чем я так провинился перед тобой».

В распоряжении Андрэ богатый инструментарий: и лицо, и голос, и верно подобранные слова – и он умеет этим пользоваться. В каком-то смысле Клинтон может гордиться – достойная смена воспитана.  
– Сэр. Сэр, я умоляю вас: не мучьте своего покорного слугу неведением и скажите, в моих ли силах вам помочь. И если нет, то отпустите душу на покаяние.  
Произнеся последнее, Андрэ опускает взгляд, зная, как это выглядит. И как действует на генерала.  
И в самом деле слышит исполненный печали вздох.  
– Любезный мой майор, скажите мне: ваш генерал не выглядел смешным?  
– Упаси вас господь, сэр.  
– Тогда не откажите мне в паре уроков. Вопреки вашим джентльменским заверениям я чувствую, что мне жизненно необходима практика.

Андрэ готов закрыть глаза и вообразить на месте своего внезапного партнера любую из знакомых дам – ну или хотя бы того вертлявого Фредди, раз уж на то пошло. Не получается. Надо думать, аура генерала Клинтона достаточно могуча, чтобы вытеснить даже слабые тени чужого присутствия.  
Генерал Клинтон приветливо улыбается ему, когда они сходятся и расходятся, и откровенно доволен ситуацией. Андрэ же чувствует, что лицо свело судорогой и что скоро та же участь постигнет ноги, что ступают на одни и те же половицы с Клинтоном, и руки, прикасающиеся к чужим рукам.  
Генерал Клинтон не придерживает его за кончики пальцев бережно и изящно, как то предписывает этикет, – видимо, рассудив, доколе уж адъютант не дама, то с ним можно и не церемониться. Руку Андрэ стискивают вплоть до запястья, уверенно перебирая пальцами и не выпуская из захвата, и это еще не насилие, но уже и не флирт.

В какой-то миг (если обладать достаточными запасами терпения, рано или поздно закончится любое мучение) генерал останавливается. И, не положив руку на плечо Андрэ, но приобняв его за талию довольно не по-светски, оказывается совсем близко.  
– Простите, душа моя, – говорит он, и улыбается все столь же сладко, и дышит ничуть не чаще обычного, – закружилась голова, верите ли.

«Конечно же нет».

– О боже, все мое сочувствие вам, – отзывается Андрэ, мечтающий стряхнуть с себя чужую руку, как здоровенного паука, – но, к сожалению, редкая дама, особенно юная, обладает достаточной физической силой, чтобы предложить плечо для опоры.  
Клинтон хмыкает, будто оценив.  
– А если я в благодарность поцелую руку той милой особе, что окажется в силах выдержать старческую немочь и оказать мне помощь? Меня могут обвинить в превышении и злоупотреблении?  
Андрэ чувствует, как кроме щеки начинает слабо подергиваться бровь.  
– Боюсь, что да, сэр.


End file.
